twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
These at the the rules you have to follow to be a wiki contributor. NOTE: Rules may change at the admin's wishes. NOTE: TWR = Thomas Wooden Railway. Admins Admins are the policemen of the Wikia. We check that the Wikia is not getting vandalized or filled with incorrect information. Admins are the users who give out strikes and blocks. Depending on the event admins have the call to give any penalties depending on how large the situation is. Admins are not exempt from following rules if they do anything out of line. They are also in chargh of updating the lists, the yearly video, and the locked pages. Spam, Vandalism, & Abuse No user is allowed to spam pages in comments or on the page itself. This means editors can not add false information on a page or in the comments of a page. Included in this is that users cannot verbally abuse, insult, ridicule, or anything along these lines on a page, comments, or any other form on the Wikia. Penalties for violation range from deletion of content to full ban depending on intention, how major the violation is, and admin's choice. Unneeded Editing For Points It is not allowed to do pointless editing, intending to receive points. This does not mean to not change errors, just do not edit pointlessly with only intent being gaining points. Examples of this would be just adding a category or fixing one spelling or grammar error on a page. Also included in this would be editing the same page right after you already edited it to gain another point for editing. While it's understandable that people may forget to edit something and have to edit again, doing this multiple times will result in a consequence depending on the offense. Punishments for this violation, depending in how frequent can result in everything from a warning to being banned. Current Subscriber Count Just to keep the Wikia as up to date as possible, don't put the current number of subscribers you have. Mention that you have over whatever number of subscribers you have for every multiple of 100. Once you reach over 1,000 subscribers, you can mention the amount of subscribers in multiples of 500 e.g. 1,000, 1,500, 2,000, and so on. The same can be said for video view count. Example: "Wooden Railway Reviews currently has over 3,000 subscribers and 6,900,000 video views." List Qualifications To be listed as a current, contributing or former member you need to have completed all of the following: Current Members 1.Have 100 or more subscribers and have uploaded TWR videos within the past 6 months. * If the user has not uploaded in over 6 months, they need to have publicly stated plans for a major project that would require over 6 months of inactivity, which can be done on Twitter or YouTube. 2. If the original account of a user has been deleted or removed by YouTube, the user will be considered a current member if the original account had 100 or more subscribers. 3. A user is required to show intention of having the majority of their future content on YouTube be wooden railway focused. Former Members # Have 100 or more subscribers and state publicly that you wish to leave the Community over Twitter, Skype, or YouTube. # Have 100 or more subscribers and has stopped making TWR related videos for at least six months with no announcement of future TWR videos. Contributing Member # A former member, who is still interacting and participating with the community in a non TWR YouTube content creating capacity. Qualifications to make pages Users who have less than 100 subscribers: *A page about the user's channel. About users with 100 or more subscribers: *A page about the user's series. *Pages about episodes of a user's series. *Pages about any major project(s) made by the user. *Other pages can be made with approval by an admin Any intentional violation can result in a strike or block. Qualifications to make a page about an individual video Pages about videos (that are not an episode of someone's series) are only intended for videos that are very iconic in the TWR Community, so only certain videos may have pages made about them. Pages about videos are only allowed to be made by an Admin or by an Admin's approval. If you're not an Admin, but feel a certain video deserves a page, please ask an Admin for approval to make the page. Basic Categories These categories are given to every user once they reach 100 subscribers. * "Year" - From the early years of 2006 all the way to our current year of 2018, users can add the year they began making YouTube videos. * "Current Members" - This category is for any user who makes videos for the Community and is under the Active Members list. * "Former Members" - This category is for users who no longer make videos for the Community. * "Series" - This category is for any user who has made a series page. * "Crossovers" - This category is for any Crossover Review * "Collaborations" - This category is for any video with more then one person taking a major role in it. Extra Categories Along with the basic categories, users can add more categories to their page(s) depending on the type of pages they have. *Username - For users who have many pages about them. They can use this category for any page that has to do with them e.g. User page, user's series, user's series' seasons, user's series' episodes, etc. *Series Name - This category is used when a user has multiple pages regarding their series. *Series Name and Season - This category is for users who made pages for their episodes. *Remember, these are all optional and a user does not need to use them if they so choose to. Banned Categories Due to the fact a category can be made by anyone, some categories are banned and/or no longer used by the Wikia. Adding one of these categories to a page can result in a strike and/or banned depending on the case. * Member * Members * Current members '''PLEASE NOTE: '''Uppercase and lowercase letters can completely change the category so be careful when adding a category to a page. Questions If you have any questions or concerns regarding the rules of the Wikia, please leave them in the comments and an admin will get back to you. Category:About TWRC Wiki